Hakairyoku Kumo
by Lomee-chan
Summary: Juste une petite Fic sur mon couple préféré Neuro x Yako    Quand une démone s'incruste dans le bureau de la détective lycéenne .


**TITRE : **Hakairyoku Kumo (araignée destructrice)

**DISLAIMER** : Tout à Yusei Matsui-sama , sauf Kumo et l'histoire qui sont ma propriétés !

**RATING : **K

**Note : **ma première Fic Majin Tantei Nôgami Neuro , j'adore trop le couple Neuro x Yako ! Bon , je m'excuse d'avance des fautes d'orthographes ^^"

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

Nôgami Neuro , un démon venu sur Terre pour y dévorer tout les Mystères et surtout le Mystère Ultime . Me traitant comme son esclave , moi Yako Katsuragi , à qui ce démon fait porter le nom de "Détective lycéenne" . Ce n'était bien sûr qu'une couverture , en vérité il était le seul à résoudre les énigmes , car il ne voulait pas se rendre célèbre . Les sentiments que j'éprouvais à son égar étaient entremêlés , craînte , admiration , compation et surtout ... Amour . Oui , j'étais belle et bien amoureuse de Neuro . Mais en ce moment même , tous ce petit mélange d'émotion c'était mué en un seul , la haine . La cause portait l'agréable nom de Kumo .

C'était une magnifique jeune femme de dix sept ans . Blonde aux yeux bleus , mesurant un mètre soixante dix et à la voix armonieuse . Tout pour plaire . Mais la véritable anture de Kumo était toute autre , elle était en vérité une démone . Au sens propre comme au sens figuré , je l'avais deviné car Neuro et elle se connessaient déjà . Au début elle était gentille , souriante et agréable à vivre . Mais un jour sur le toît alors que je prenais l'air , elle était assise sur le garde fou et me regardait . Elle descendit puis partie en direction de la porte qui menait au couloir pour allerdans le bureau , en passant à côté de moi elle ralenti le pas .

-Si tu ne te dépèches pas de lui déclarer ta flamme je me l'accaparerai , me chuchota t-elle le sourire au lèvres .

Je fis volte-face , mais déjà elle avait disparu , je décida donc de retourner au près de Neuro d'un pas préssé , la phrase de Kumo résonnait dans ma tête et ne m'annonçait rien de bon . Une fois arrivé devant la porte du bureau je repris mon souffle calmement puis entris dans la pièce le coeur battant à tout rompre , ce que je vis confirma mes craîtes .

Kumo était dans le dos de Neuro et avit les bras autour de son cou , elle était largement appuillée sur lui . Quand elle me remarqua elle me gratifia d'un immense sourire qui voulait clairement dire "Trop tard ! Je t'avais prévenu !" , ma rage monta en moi comme un soufflet dans le four . Je me retenais tant bien que mal de ne pas lui tirrer la langue , étant face à Neuro il aurait pu se sentir visé et me toturer ensuite . Je ravalais ma colère et décidais de ne pas de ne pas jouer son jeu , je lui fis donc un sourire lumineux attirant ainsi l'attention de Neuro .

-Me revoila ! criais je à l'intention des deux démons .

-Je vois ça , Yako , m'indica Neuro en désignant ma chaise de la main . Maintenant retourna travailler , et toi Kumo va distribuer des tracts , lui dit-il en lui tandant un paquet de feuilles .

-Mais , je ne peux pas te laisser seul avec cette serpillère ! s'indigna t-elle avant de porter sa main sur sa bouche , signe qu'elle en avait trop dit .

Je posais lourdement mes mains sur mon bureau et me leva brusquement quand Neuro leva son bras devant moi , m'indiquant de ne rien dire .

-Dis donc , Kumo , commença t-il une pointe d'énervement dans la voix . Tu te prends pour quoi pour l'appeller ainsi ? Il n'y a que moi et moi seul qui est le droit de nommer Yako "serpillère" .

Neuro regarda intensément Kumo de ses yeux démoniaque , provoquant la frayeur de la démone .

-Maintenant , pars .

-O ... Oui ! dit elle en partant en courant .

Je me rassis tranquillement dans mon siège en scrutant Neuro , il se tourna vers moi . Je n'avais d'autre choix que de coller mon visage à l'écran de mon ordinateur posé sur le bureau pour cacher le rougissement de mon visage .

C'est sur cette petite note qui se finissait positivement que la petite guerre entre Kumo et moi se déclara . La démone s'arrangeait toujours pour que Neuro finisse par me toturer , elle faisait sans cesse la lèche botte en vantant les mérites de Neuro quand il résolvait un Mystère ou en lui disant tout le temps qu'il trouverait le Mystère Ultime et qu'elle l'aiderait . Mais aujourd'hui , la goûte d'eau de trop fit déborder le vase .

Sur le chemin du bureau , alors que je dégustais de délicieuse boulettes de boeuf , une poutre posée en équilibre précaire sur le bord d'un échaffaudage glissa . Les passants m'hurlèrent de bouger , mais je ne pu faire un mouvement que déjà la poutre me heurta violement le crâne . Le choque fut tell que je m'écroula au sol en me tenant la tête . Tout le monde accouru vers moi en hurlant des choses incompréansible pour mon esprit , je me releva difficilement aidé par une jeune fille brune . Je tourna ma tête vers l'objet qui venait de me tomber dessus , une araignée était dessinée dessus . Cette sale garce de Kumo (araignée en Japonais ^^) voulait me tuer ! Je me releva brusquement , les idées claires et partie en courant , laissant les passants sur place . J'arrivais dans le batiment où se trouvait le cabinet de Neuro en environ dix minutes , je montais les escaliers en courant , montant les marches quatre à quatre , et m'arrêtais devant la porte du bureau . Je repris mon souffle calmement et regardais l'heure sur mon portable , neuf heures et quart . L'histoire avec la porte m'avait considérablement mise en retard , en m'écroulant au sol j'avais du resté sur place au moins vingt minutes qui étaient passées si vite . Je poussa la porte , déterminée à parler à Kumo , quand une main puissante m'attrapa violement la tête et me plaqua au sol . La tête me tourna me rapelant l'incident de toute à l'heure , puis je sentis quelque chose se poser mes hanches sans ménagement . Quand je regardais d quoi il s'agissait mon coeur ratta un battement et accéléra , Neuro se trouvait présentement à califourchon sur moi . La position était vraiment gênante .

-Pourquoi es-tu en retard cette fois ci ? me demanda t-il.

-Euh , et bien ... commençais je , mal assuré . Une poutre m'est tombée sur la tête et-

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car Neuro venait de poser sa main sur ma bouche , m'intimmant le silence .

-Assez . Avoues juste que tu t'es encore empiffrée et n'as pas fais attention à l'heure , me coupa t-il .

Il m'étais impossible de continuer ainsi , cette position était vraiment gênante et il me faisait mal , et puis de toute façon il ne m'écouterait sans doute pas . Je détournais mon regard vers Kumo , ses yeux reflêtaient de la colère . Sans doute était ce parce que j'étais toujours en vie et que Neuro se tenait à califourchon sur mes hanches et ne bougeait pas . Mais ses yeux semblaient aussi dire autre chose , de l'amusement . Des paroles firent écho dans sa tête , comme si elle entendait ce que semblait lui dire la démone . Quelque chose comme "Cette position t'est insurportable , hein ? Elle est embarassante , pas vrai ? Et en plus tu ne peux rien dire car il s'en ficherait totallement ! Ton amour n'est tout bonnement pas partagé , c'est un démon et n'éprouve aucun sentiments !" ... Ma rage monta , surtout quand Neuro prit la parole :

-Et bien , Kumo avait raison , soupira t-il . Elle m'avait bien dit que tu allais encore être en retard .

J'explosais .

-Assez ! hurlais je .

Je repoussa brutalement Neuro et me releva brusquement . Les larmes aux yeux . Je leva prestement mon bras , et gifla le démon qui était assis par terre , trop choqué pour réagir . Je pris une bouffée d'air frais , et d'une voix tremblante je dis tout ce qui me pesait sur le coeur .

-J'en ai assez de cette situation ! Tu fais plus confiance à Kumo qu'à moi , tu te fais manipuler par elle sans opposer aucunes resistances ! Elle te dit de me toturer pour une raison quelquonque dont tu n'aurais pas fait attention , tu me torture ! Quand je te dis qu'une poutre m'est tombée sur la tête et que c'est Kumo qui l'a fait tombée , tu ne me cois pas ! Elle te dit qu'elle t'aidera à trouver le Mystère Ultime , mais elle s'en fiche de ça ! Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est t'accaparer et t'éloigner de moi ! Tout àa parce que ... Parce que ...

Ma phrase resta bloquée dans ma gorge , mes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues et ma voix venait de se casser . Je pleurait en silence , un lourd silence pesant . Je tourna mon visage vers Kumo qui avait les yeux exorbittés , choquée . Neuro lui aussi semblait choqué par mes propos . Alors que la tête continuait de me tourner je terminais ma phrase .

-Je t'aime Neuro ...

Je lui fis un sourire avant de partir , doucement , et sortir de la pièce . Je descendit les escaliers , arrivant en bas du bâtiment je me demandais où pourrais je aller , dans le parc où Mutsuki et moi avions eu un rendez-vous (petite fille du grand père louche dans le tome 12 "vieillesse rampante" ) . Enfin arrivé je me dirigea vers un arbre . Un magnifique cerisier en fleur dont les nombreux pétales s'étallaient aussi au sol . Cela donnait l'inprécion qu'un immense voile couvrait l'herbe fraiche d'une agréable teinte rosée . Je postais contre son tronc et me massa doucement le crâne , une douleur aiguë me fit arrêter mon geste . Je baissa ma main sous mes yeux , rouge . Du sang . Je saignait abondamant du crâne , alors un vertige s'empara de moi , et je m'écroulais au sol . Tous ce que je pu appercevoir était une paire de chaussures noires . Puis ... Le noir complet .

Je ne me réveilla que quelques heures plus tard ,dans un lit blanc tout comme les murs de cette pièce . J'étais à l'hôpital . Une infirmière entra dans la pièce et m'offrit un sourire franc et lumineux .

-Je vois que vous êtes réveillée , votre ami était très inquiet vous savez ? Il me demandait tout le temps si vous alliez bien . Il semble tenir énormément à vous . Je vais le prévenir de votre réveille .

Puis elle passa par la porte et j'entendis distinctement "Yako Katsuragi est réveillée , vous pouvez venir la voir !" , puis des pas préssés martelaires le sol et quelqu'un fit irruption dans ma chambre . C'étai Neuro . Il semblait affolé , mais aussi soulagé de me voir ainsi . Il prit le tabouret dans le coin de la pièce et vint s'assoir à côté de mon lit , et prit une de mes main dans les siennes .

-Je suis désolé , Yako ... avoua t-il . J'aurais du plus t'écouter , Kumo m'a tout avoué et est partie en me demandant de l'excuser .

-Je l'excuse .

-Je ne mettais pas encore rendu compte à quel point tu comptais pour moi , à quel point tu étais importante à mes yeux . Je le vis qu'à partir du moment où tu m'avouas tes sentiments , et surtout , je me rendis compte de mes sentiments que lorsque je te vis allongé au sol . Je ne connais pas encore ce sentiment dont je ne connais pas le nom . Mais je pense que ... Je semble amoureux de toi ... Pourras tu m'en dire plus sur ce sentiment inconu , je veux que ton amour soit réciproque .

Alors , ne me laissant le temps de réagir , il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes . Le baiser était doux et en même temps passionné . C'était tellement agéable pour Yako , savoir que ses sentiments étaient partagé la rendait tout simplement heureuse . Neuro , lui , prit connaissance de sentiments . Il se détacha de la jeune fille , elle reprit calmement son souffle alors que son coeur battait à tout rompre . Le démon lui prit tendrement le visage entre les mains , plongeant son regard dans le sien .

-Je t'aime , Yako .

Et il s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres .

* * *

Voila ! Je l'ai fini et je suis plutôt contente du résultat , même si je trouve que la fin n'est pas très bien ... En fait je n'aime pas trop la fin ^^

Laissez des Reviews pour me donner votre avis ^^

BisouX

Lomée-chan


End file.
